Troy Barnes
| name = Troy Barnes | aka = "T-Bone", "Butt Soup", "The Disco Spider" | actor = Donald Glover | first = Pilot | birthdate =December 4, 1989 | hometown = Riverside, Colorado | major = Air Conditioning Repair | occupation = | family = Unnamed father, Unnamed step-mother, Nana Barnes | relationship = | twitter = TroyTBone09 | cc =campus-connect/pierce-hawthorne }} Bio Personality ]]Troy begins the series as an arrogant, selfish jock who is so concerned with keeping his former status as the big man on campus that he still wears his letterman jacket for the first couple days of school. Jeff implied that Troy wanted so badly to be liked that he based a lot of what he did just for other people. As the series went on, Troy evolved from his original persona into a quirky and goofy nerd with an emotional but responsible and sweet side. The transformation is largely due to Abed's mutually beneficial friendship, which Troy seemed to lack in his high school years. Troy cares deeply about his friends and has been willing to sacrifice himself for their sake on several occasions ( , ). It is implied in that Troy's presence in the group is needed to keep away chaos ( , ). Despite his heroic and lovable traits, Troy does have numerous insecurities and something of a childish personality. It is noted by Abed that Troy is extremely emotional, easily distracted, and is insecure about his level of intelligence . He struggles to be viewed as an adult the rest of the study group due to his juvenile antics with Abed. Character history Season One Troy (along with Pierce, Shirley and Annie), is asked by Abed to join Jeff and Britta in a Spanish study group. When it's discovered that Jeff lied about being a Spanish tutor, the rest of the study group kicks him out. When Troy and the others later find Jeff depressed on the steps of the library, they all take pity on him and invite him back. Troy and Abed soon become fast friends and a full blown bromance develops. He also becomes more comfortable with college life and ditches his varsity jacket along with his jock mentality. He also spent the year oblivious to Annie's obvious school girl crush on him until he was made aware of it by Jeff and Britta. When he helps Britta out at her dance recital it lays the seeds for future developments between them. An encounter with Jerry the janitor makes Troy aware of the exceptional repair man skills he possesses. At the end of the semester, his father kicks him out of the house to make room for his much younger girlfriend. Troy tries to move in with Abed in his dorm room but is told by his friend that living together at this point would put too much of a strain on their friendship. He instead accepts a previous offer he got from Pierce and moves into his mansion with him. Significant episodes: Season Two Troy is still adjusting to living with Pierce when he returns to school. Now in his sophomore year, he and the study group take Anthropology 101 together. Pierce learns that Troy had been quoting his offensive comments on a twitter account called "Old White Man Says," but eventually forgives him when he finds out how popular the account had become. Troy makes a gruesome discovery at the mansion when he finds Pierce's mom dead. On Halloween, he rescues everyone from a mysterious contagion brought on by taco meat although everyone's memory of the event is erased by government agents. Troy later receives a voice mail that hints Chang hooked up with Shirley that same night. Troy discovers on his birthday that he is actually turning 21 years old and the study group goes take him to a a bar to celebrate. He takes an acting class with Britta and lies about a childhood trauma, at first to win the respect of his classmates but later to to tak advantage Britta's attraction to "damaged" men. He and Abed build a blanket fort together, have a friendly competition over the affections of the school librarian and rally the Greendale students when the school is invaded by City College. '''Significant episodes:' Season Three In Troy's third year at school, he and Abed finally move in together. They also later welcome Annie as the roommate at their apartment. His talent as a repairman gets him the attention of the Air Conditioning Repair school annex. Throughout the semester, the head of the A/C department Vice-Dean Robert Laybourne tries to convince Troy to join them enticing him with the perks of being in an elite A/C secret society. A schism forms between him and Abed while at the same time Troy finds himself getting closer to Britta who starts to return his unrequited affections. While he is constructing a Pillow Fort with Abed they have a falling out resulting in a campus wide civil war. Although the best friends make up, Troy and the study group are later expelled by the school board thanks to Ben Chang having framed them for causing a riot at school. Troy and the group eventually manage to expose Chang as the true culprit and redeem themselves by saving the school from his rule. However, he is forced to leave his friends and join the AC school due to their assistance during the crisis. Over the summer, a shocking death at the AC school has Troy convinced it was a murder. After confronting the culprit he wins his freedom from the school and is able to reunite with his friends. Significant episodes: Season Four Troy started his fourth at school in a relationship with Britta. On Halloween, Troy and Abed dress up as Calvin and Hobbes and Shirley warns Troy about not letting Britta pressure him into anything he isn't ready for yet. Troy, Britta Abed, Jeff and Annie all attend the Inspector Spacetime convention. He becomes jealous when Abed introduces him to a new friend he made online called Toby Weeks. He and Annie investigate Chang's mysterious return to school. Troy has a traumatic balloon ride with the rest of the study group and reveals to them his most shameful secret: he started the Greendale Fire of '03. On the anniversary of his first date with Britta, Troy pretends to "swap" bodies with Abed. It's later revealed he did this in order to avoid admitting to her that their relationship wasn't working. He eventually comes clean and breaks up with Britta. When Abed tries to piece together any unknown connections between the study group, Troy recalls how he intentionally injured his knee in a keg flip and how he previously lied about not knowing who Annie was. He later makes the group realize that their past history's are all linked by a fateful day at the Greendale Mall when they all went to Yogurtsburgh. '''Significant episodes': 4X1TB.jpg 4X1 Troy and Britta at each others throats.jpg Troy_and_Britta_hand_holding1.gif 4X2 Promo7.jpg Season Five Tory and the study group are unexpectedly reunited with Jeff for another year at Greendale Community College. Relationships In the study group . The second year at school together it's revealed that Troy had been quoting Pierce under a twitter account called "Old white man says" . When Troy later moves of the mansion to live in an apartment with Abed, Pierce is shown to be jealous. Troy has hinted that he sees Pierce as a bit of a role model of a man going through life despite numerous hardships on his own . |notable="Introduction to Film", "Anthropology 101", "The Psychology of Letting Go"}} . Unfortunately, at that point Annie had moved on and was dating Vaughn. While it is clear that he finds Annie attractive , he hasn't tried to pursue her romantically and instead has developed feelings for Britta . They have settled into a more fraternal dynamic between them and Troy has told Annie that he enjoys talking to her. . |notable="Football, Feminism and You", "Home Economics", "Romantic Expressionism"}} . During the Pillows and Blankets War she took Troy's side believing Abed was in the wrong for hurting his feelings. On Halloween of their senior year the two team up together while in Pierce's mansion. She warns Troy to be careful while dating Britta . Later, the two take Physical Education together in which Shirley excels while Troy does not . |notable="Paranormal Parentage", "Economics of Marine Biology"}} Other notable relationships Nana Barnes: Jerry the Janitor: Vice Dean Robert Laybourne: Murray: Mariah: LeVar Burton: 'Randi' Class history | major2 = Undeclared | enrol2 = 2014 | grad2 | classes2= }} Quotes *Jeff: Any other meaningless conspiracy theories? : Troy: Yes. Did you know Gogurt is just yogurt? *"My emotions! MY EMOTIONS!" *"(Grabs a glass of wine) Ooh! No-no juice! Oh, that's good no-no juice." *Troy: You chloroformed the janitor? : Annie: Stop yelling at me! You're the ones that got caught! : Troy: You're the one who's yelling! *"I don't know what to do. My whole brain is crying!" *"(Hey, Troy sneezes like a girl!) How 'bout I pound you like a boy- that didn't come out right." *"Do they do stuff to your butt? (No.) Do you get paid more if they do stuff to your butt? (No.) It's fine. I'll do it. I'm in." *"Aww, I wanna lick it." *"You don't get to tell me what to do! You are not Shirley! ...And Shirley's not my mom!" *"Oh, let's not leap to thing doing!" *"The only thing I have to know about the universe is that I'm ''at the center of it." *"Bing, bong, sing along! Your team's Al Gore 'cuz your views are wrong." *"No. We're all gonna get through this. We're all alive, and we're all fine. And Britta, you're not the worst. You're the best." *"He's shooting lightning, and I'm naked!" *"No! No, take him to the police...he murdered someone. Take him to jail. You guys are weird." *"Gasp! Kettle Korn! Thats a fun time snack!!" *"You are bad at gift giving!" Trivia * Troy's favorite movie is ''The Bridge on the River Kwai. * In Season 2, Troy's phone is a Motorola Droid X. * Troy takes dance and acting classes with Britta. * Troy has a candy cigarette habit. * Troy is 22 years old. * Troy's nickname is T-Bone. Other nicknames are "Butt Soup" and "The Disco Spider." * Troy has a gimmick where he mentions butts with admiration or intrigue. * Troy has a tendency of pretending to be asleep whenever he is in an awkward situation. * Troy appears at the end of Season 3 to be committed to the revamped air conditioning repair annex. * Used to think that everyone was age 10 twice. * Troy apparently cries when he hears "Come Sail Away" by Styx. * Cried during The About a Boy Soundtrack Videos 400px|center|Best of Troy Season 1 Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Troy Barnes Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters